No Man Is Useless When He Has A Friend
by ShinkisRule
Summary: Oneshot that takes place during BTBReakUp. Camille wanted to be happy for Jo... But how could she just leave her behind?


**WARNING: If you didn't see Big Time Break Up, you should not be reading this. In case you missed it in the description, this has spoilers. It takes place during the episode. So… SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**First off, I loved Big Time Break Up. It wasn't nearly as good as I had hoped it would be (translation: I didn't cry), but it was still one of the most emotional things they've ever done on the show. It didn't live up to my expectations, but it was still an awesome episode. Except for one thing… No was Camille! :( She and Jo were supposed to be best friends, at least that was the impression. I mean, it was probably one of those things that "we just didn't see but happened off-screen," but still, it would've been great to see it. And thus the plot bunny was born. If I understand that term correctly… The title is very long. It's a quote from… Robert Louis Stevenson. I wanted a Shakespeare Quote, but I couldn't find one that made a good title for this… At least none that I could translate. Lol. This may be the longest title I have ever given anything. I should probably write something that starts with Big Time soon. Hmmm…**

No Man Is Useless When He Has A Friend

_Chauncey Jackson and the Magic Gallows,_ starring Jo Taylor as Chauncey. That was something I'd never get used to. Her name would be on every poster, the first name in the opening and end credits… All over the internet, there were all kinds of predictions about who would play Chauncey. And now, it was official. The series' entire fanbase were going crazy over it. Of course there were haters out there, but there always would be. But for the most part, they loved Jo. Even some of the die-hard fans who were originally against a live action adaption changed their minds when they heard Jo had the lead. Everyone thought she had great promise. And so did I. Jo was an amazing actress. She could do this. I couldn't think of anyone who would be a better Chauncey than Jo… And that was exactly why it hurt so much.

I quickly shoved the thought out of my mind. I couldn't believe how selfish I was being. The whole reason I had come to the airport was to say goodbye to my best friend. Not to wallow in my own self-pity. That was something to save for after she was gone. Not now. For three years… This would be that last time I would ever see her.

There she was, standing in the back of the line. I didn't know what to say to her… And I didn't know if she would be any better. She looked completely heartbroken just standing there. For a moment, I wondered if she wanted to talk to anyone right now. But I knew my friend better than that. She needed me now more than ever… And I her.

I walked up to Jo and cleared my throat, rather loudly. It was to get her attention, so of course it had to be audible. And it worked; Jo immediately looked in my direction.

"Camille," she said as soon as she saw me, her voice sounding both pleasantly surprised – the emotion one would expect – and a hint of confusion – the one I _didn't_ expect.

"Hey," I greeted her, giving a half-smile and a small wave.

"I, uh…" Jo began, as though she was unsure of what to say, "I didn't think you were coming."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, "Didn't you want me to?"

"Of course I did," Jo replied, smiling a little, "I just… Well, I thought you might be mad."

I paused. Why would I be mad? Because she was leaving? I knew how important this was to her, how important it would be to anyone. This was the chance of a lifetime, I would have been angry if she _didn't_ take it.

"What made you think—?"

"I haven't seen you since I told you I got the part."

I looked at my shoes and let my hair fall over my face. It was true… I hadn't talked to her since I found out. And I was trying to forget about it, but evidently she hadn't. I probably really hurt her… This was the last thing I wanted to be talking about.

"I…" I stammered, "I'm sorry, I just…" I couldn't think of any acceptable excuse.

"Don't be, okay?" Jo insisted, her tone of voice not at all convincing, "I understand."

"I am, though," I responded, looking her in the eye this time, "It really wasn't fair for me to be like that… I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know…" Jo looked away. "You wanted this as much as I did."

"Well, yeah…" I said, trying my hardest to sound content, "But you earned it, and I'm fine with that."

"Then why were you avoiding me?"

I hung my head again and gave a small shrug. "I don't know…" I murmured, "Just brooding, I guess."

"So you _were_ mad."

"I was, yeah… I was just jealous, and it was really stupid and I shouldn't have been."

Jo almost smiled, because she knew I would be jealous. But she quickly became serious again.

"Are you still?"

I tried my best to answer her without lying. It wasn't that I was a bad liar; I just didn't like the idea of lying to her at a time like this. So I gave her a simple response.

"I'm not mad at you."

"But _are you mad_?" Jo asked with more sincerity, seeing right through my loophole.

I didn't really have a choice this time. "No," I lied.

"Camille, anyone can pretend to be upset when they're not, but it takes one heck of an actress to do it the other way around. You're really gonna try and lie to me?"

"Okay, you know what?" I sputtered, completely dropping the act, "You really want to know? Yes! Yes, I'm mad!"

"And why is that?" Jo asked calmly.

"What do you think? I'm mad because I wanted that role _more_ than you ever did, and I worked so hard at the audition, and they gave me no feedback whatsoever, and suddenly you get the role, and it makes no sense because the whole reason I came to the Palm Woods was to be an actress, but you wanted to be a singer, and then then you're the one who got this whole—this New Town High thing, a-and now you're going off to New Zealand for three years to live _my_ dream even after you've gotten your own TV show, and-!"

"Excuse me," said a security guard who was standing nearby, "You're making a scene."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The security guard was silenced.

I continued my tirade… Though I wasn't so sure that was the right word anymore. It was starting to feel a lot more like an emotional breakdown. "And meanwhile I'm stuck back here waiting for a chance like this to come again, and you'll be gone, and I'll have no friends because everyone thinks I'm crazy, and that's all anyone's ever thought about me, and Logan's not even going to want to be around me after what I did to him, and I'll be all alone because I wasn't good enough to get the part, and you were…!"

Jo was right… I wasn't a good enough actress to pretend I was okay. I'd started my pointless rant, and now because of that I couldn't stop feeling horrible. I couldn't stop crying.

"I…" I choked out, "I'm angry at myself… I wanted to be happy for you, but…"

I screwed up the audition and I couldn't handle the rejection. I couldn't believe this. And now I was crying right in the middle of an airport. This was ridiculous. Why was I being such a baby? I was always the strong one, I was never like this… I pretended to cry in front of people all the time, but I never let anyone see me cry for real. Not even Logan. And certainly not Jo.

"If it makes you feel any better…" Jo said softly, "I'm gonna miss you, too."

Somehow I knew she didn't know what else to say, because she just hugged me right then and there. I didn't mind… There really was no way to fix this. I could tell her to stay, and I wouldn't be surprised if she did. But that wouldn't be fair for her. And this… This wasn't fair for me. But these things happened, and I had to be strong. Because what could we do? So there was really nothing that could help but simply knowing she cared. She was my best friend. And we _would_ get through this, painful as it was.

I just stayed there and cried for a moment, I had to let it out. And I could have sworn that Jo was, too. After that was done, both of us did our best to pull ourselves together.

"And I'm not forgetting the promise we made," said Jo.

"You'd better not," I replied.

"So that's you and Kendall who get front row tickets to the world premiere in Moscow."

"Ladies," said the security guard, "You're holding up the line."

"You wanna take this outside?" I yelled at him, striking my Kung Fu Babysitter pose.

Jo laughed. "That's my Camille."

**Uh-huh, that's about it. It would've been better, but I've kind of been rushed by my mother… She made me turn off the computer last night when I was almost done. Parents… They don't understand artists… So it's a little after 7am now, we're going on vacation until Saturday today. And I'm trying to write this before they get up and make me shut down again. Lol. So yup, this is what I has. Farewell, Jo. You will be missed!**


End file.
